


Seven Deadly Sins

by plainlystars



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainlystars/pseuds/plainlystars





	Seven Deadly Sins

1\. Lust – Kotaki Nozomu

It’s not like Nozomu means to do it – he doesn’t mean to attract the other man’s attention over batting his eyelashes a couple of times. The lights in the club are dim and the soft glow accents the curve of Nozomu’s face in a perfect angle showing the defined structure of his face.

“You alone?” The stranger’s voice is a low baritone. “Wanna come over to my house?” Not a baritone, definitely a bass and it sends jolts of excitement down Nozomu’s spine.

Nozomu bites his lower lip as he breaks out into a small grin while squinting, trying to make out the stranger’s features. He also thinks back to a few days ago when he used the exact same words to pick a girl up at another club.

The stranger, Nozomu realises gleefully, is quite pleasing to the eye so it doesn’t take another second more for Nozomu to say okay.

 

 

2\. Gluttony – Kiriyama Akito

When another bowl of noodles arrive at Akito’s table, the other customers in the shop stare at him with amazement and astonishment. Most of them think he ought to stop eating and most of them also believe that this would be the last bowl.

But they’re proven wrong the next moment because Akito is beckoning a waiter over and putting two more bowls of noodles onto his tab. There are people muttering about how much his meal is going to cost but Akito ignores it all and cheerfully slurps on the yellow strands of noodles. Money is honestly Akito’s last worry when there are so many better things to focus on, such as more savoury and appetising meals to fill his stomach.

Though it really is almost impossible for his appetite to be sated because he doesn’t actually feel any sense of satisfaction other than when he’s eating.

 

 

3\. Greed – Shigeoka Daiki

This isn’t enough, Shige thinks as he look at the numbers in his bank account. Way too little, he tells himself when he finds that he’s still able to count the number of zeroes in the long string of numbers.

To Shige, this is somewhat of a calamity, something catastrophic, comparable to an apocalypse even. But every problem has a solution and Shige concludes that his solution lies in the ever changing numbers in the stock market.

He shifts his attention back to one of his many computer screens, watching the numbers with a maniacal intent as he plays with the lighter in his hand. The numbers jump up and down and Shige can barely contain his exhilaration as he moves his face closer and closer to the monitor screen.

It’s becoming an obsession, an addiction, an unhealthy hobby but Shige convinces himself that it’s for the better. Especially when he feels overwhelming gratification when he sees the amount in his bank account.

 

 

4\. Sloth – Hamada Takahiro

There isn’t any work today according to Hamada’s work schedule. But he has a ton of self-declared holidays so his work schedule is, in fact, completely inaccurate and unreliable. Today happens to be one of his self-declared holidays because it’s almost noon and he is still comfortably tucked under his comforters.

He’s so deep in sleep that he doesn’t notice his doorbell ringing a couple of times before silence engulfs his empty house once again. Even the incessant ringing of both his house phone and handphone don’t get him to move a millimetre. But he does scroll through the number of missed calls after waking up.

Hamada, where are you?! One message reads.

Hamada takes a look at himself in his phone’s camera and he notes with delight that he has a healthy glow on his face. Still, it doesn’t stop him from replying sick. After which he throws his phone aside and gets back underneath the warmth of his comforters, intending to just laze around the whole day (as always).

 

 

5\. Wrath – Nakama Junta

Many things set Nakama Junta off. It can be a simple mistake of adding a spoonful of sugar less in his coffee or not placing his files three centimetres from the edge of his table. Things are impeccable in Junta’s office and even the slightest thing off doesn’t go pass his eyes.

So when one of his workers loses a deal to another company, Junta invites him for a cup of coffee in his office. All the while Junta has a smile on his face. But one knows better than to think that Junta is genuinely smiling. The smile looks pleasant at first glance but in actuality, beneath the smile lay venom and fury.

“I heard that you lost the deal,” Junta starts, voice sounding crisp and chilly. It causes his worker to shiver but fear isn’t something which would make the rage in Junta subside.

It doesn’t take a lot to cross Nakama Junta.

 

 

6\. Envy – Kamiyama Tomohiro

As soon as Kamiyama walks out of the train, he quickens his pace, making his way pass the posters pasted messily on the walls and watching them fly out of sight in a blurry motion. He jogs up the stairs hastily and once he’s out in open air, he lowers his head to the ground, refusing to look at the blinding billboards with the faces of celebrities and models plastered all over them.

In the reflective glasses of some buildings, Kamiyama unwillingly sees some popular faces – one of A&F’s top model, the new Dior sensation and one of the actors from a hit drama. Instantly, an uncomfortable but familiar feeling settles in his stomach.

There isn’t really anyone around him talking but he hears voices saying how tall and handsome the guy opposite the road is and how amazing the fashion sense of the lady next to the traffic light is. He thinks it might be the voices in his head.

When Kamiyama looks into his own reflection in one of the many buildings in the area, all he sees is an ugly shade of green.

 

 

7\. Pride – Fujii Ryusei

Ryusei has a blank look plastered over his face as he watches the presenter with disinterest. He drums his fingers against the armrest of his chair restlessly while trying to find a mirror of some sort. The meeting is taking too long and it’s way past Ryusei’s time limit of not checking himself out. Vanity will kill him one day but Ryusei doesn’t really think that that day is going to come soon.

A reflective surface appears on the projector screen and everyone else in the room but Ryusei gasps in awe, probably wondering how the presenter made it. While the presenter continues talking, explaining about the makeshift mirror on the screen, Ryusei stares at his hair in it. With a flick of his wrist, he pushes his fringe further to the side of his face before he moves on to adjust a stray strand sticking out of place in his perfectly styled hair.

“…any comments?”

“This is a wonderful innovation,” Ryusei voices out while flashing his most charming smile to himself in the projector screen. He doesn’t notice the faint blush that creeps onto the presenter’s face.


End file.
